Winter Romance and Heartbreak
by moonlite-image
Summary: huey and Caesar Have been together forever, so why would Huey go and do this?


Boondocks Fanfic (Yaoi)

Huey/ Caesar

He left early, after breakfast and took a quick shower, to meet his favorite love. Usually they'd go any and everywhere, walking and talking, passing kisses to ones cheek, well one would the other would just turn away blushing with a normal cool guy look, they'd sometimes go behind a tree, a park bench, or behind a building and dance each others tongue over one another's. They would sometimes spit in each others mouth and wouldn't stop kissing so a stream would form one ones chin, usually his love would shiver and grab the others shirt and moan and constantly beg for more. When they'd have to leave they'd give their usual kiss goodbye and break away. At school it would be a lot different, actually they would be completely separate from each other until recess, but in between then they would hide on the side of the school, sit down, and cuddle. They would look at the sky and talk about whatever comes to their mind and the other would act on it, whether it'd be with words, with fingers, with lips, with tongues it didn't matter, those few moments they have together they would spend it their way until recess was over. In a way it's a forbidden lust one that couldn't be shown, but it was all perfect, for awhile.

It was December 24 and they were enjoying each other, holding hands playing, blowing each other's hot breath on one another, licking each other's faces from face from time to time, that's after the time in which they would taste snowballs, loving to hear each other's voice talk about singers, actors, or the country and the other nations. Basically it was a winter paradise until a mixed afro ponytailed girl ran up to them and "enjoyed" their company as well. They had to push each other a side a little for her which was kind of annoying to the dread lock cutie but then what was he to do, reveal his secret to so she can accidently slip this to her parents and then have them tell on the two, it ate at his insides but he just brushed it, he had to, although his love didn't really care, he never cared when she came around, however when his brother's around he clinches his fists and builds a lot of anger inside him. He hates having him around his favorite love for multiple reasons. The girl was as much of an annoyance as she usually was, basically because it was Christmas and al she would ever talk about was Santa Clause. The best part of this was that she couldn't stay long; her parents were taking her to see Santa at the mall so she left with a couple of see you laters. His love was happy and laughed in his sleeve covered hands; his jacket was too big but he looked so cute that the afro kid just wanted every bit of him, from the top of his head to the middle of his legs but an annoying voice broke their moment, which is the most annoying thing a person can do. His youngest brother shouted out to them and asked them what they were doing. The oldest one didn't say a word but his love just explained everything, even though half of it was lie. He stayed with them for almost 5 minutes before he got bored and wanted to go into town and steal some money and or candy. They were finally alone, holding hands, far out from the neighborhood in their own snowy winter land with covered snow trees, bushes, and a snow blanked road. They were so close to each other, their love could warm the devils heart. They walked to a brick wall, dusted the snow off of it, and his love jumped on top of it like a horny little school girl. Since it was almost Christmas the two wanted to give each other something special, even though they had no money. His favorite love made him close his eyes and hold out his hand and gave him a small box of chocolate. His godmother sent those chocolates to him from Russia, from a small little shop that sold trinkets and knickknacks for people who wanted to get something nice or Christmas. They were supposed to be as Persian chocolates, if not better. He felt a little embarrassed this but that afro kid didn't care he just dug into his pocket and pulled out a locket he made all by himself. It took him hours to make that locket but he was just that smart enough to have it built and inscribed perfectly. His loves face lit up bright like a shooting star and made that kid blush out of his head; he was so cute the way he smiled, his cute little face and everything that made it. So for the second time, without being interrupted, they kissed and that kissed turned into tongue kiss and those 10 year olds, no matter how forbidden it was, they fell into a love that was both lustful and comfortable. His love said that those two gifts were a promise that they will always be together, no matter what, that there's no way he would leave now and since it was the afro kids first true love that he would ever care about he took that promise to heart. The next week the afro kid left early again to see his favorite love, to actually look forward to feeling his loves warm hand on his cold face and his fresh warm lips melt his cold heart, it seems mushy but its love, and sometimes love is mushy addiction that you just have be with that someone that makes you feel special to understand it. A few moments of silence turned into a few minutes and those turned into an hour and a half, and after a while he just went to his house but he only saw it empty and the moving, hauling the last of the furniture, drove off. He's gone out of reach; it was if a piece of his heart flew into the freezing morning wind, a broken heart on a Christmas day.

This strong minded person hardly cries, he just sits there and shed tears, never going overboard. Like a lot of people he was heartbroken, for the first time in his life, he's young and has never felt this type of pain especially since he lost his favorite love. It ate at his insides and destroyed his mind. He didn't care about the rest of the world, whether George Bush would be in office again, surprisingly, or whether his grandfather would lose the house and they would be sent to a foster home with terrible people for parents, it all seemed so little to him. He stopped reading, he couldn't eat, and he distanced himself from his grandfather and brother even more than usual. All he ever did was just take a walk to the place where they first admitted they fell in love and then went to the tree where they first kissed. He came home with red eyes and a depressed look on his face. He had that look all the time and his grandfather and brother would ask him what's wrong with him but he wouldn't tell him he'd just say "yea." It's heartbreaking having your love token away from you and there's nothing you can do but just sit there and take the pain. Their usual sit on the couch and talks about the world around them, whatever is on TV or private kisses they gave was gone. What's worse is that he lied to him all that time they've been together, he said that they were never going to be apart and knew that he was moving, he's still a child and that was his first and favorite love so he believed everything that he said. The whole story was that his loves parents were getting a divorce and his mom was wanted custody of him but his dad did think she wasn't fit to be a mother, all the drinking and partying she did, and every night he would have to hear them arguing, throwing things, and doors slamming, the only reason they stayed together was because of him. In fact they thought moving to a new place would ease the tension but it only made things worse. His mother became an alcoholic; his father stared an affair with 2 different women and started bringing hookers into the house, and soon after his parents just stop coming home. There was hardly any food and the cutie would usually go hungry at times. Surprisingly though his parents kept money for the house but not him, the rest would be for them. He'd never his love because it would cause even more trouble, having him stay up late at nights worrying whether or not his okay, he was fine he'd been going through that for while, and he didn't want his love to make him stay at his house because then his parents would get evolved and try everything to get him home and keep him there so it would all just be a big waste of time. So he just that, and the fact that he was moving back to Brooklyn, from him. He thought he was never coming back, and there was nothing he could do. The reason why was because his aunts were talking to his mother and she was so drunk that she accidently told them everything that was happening between them and they snuck him out of that house and back to Brooklyn without him able to tell his love and shipped the appliances to his cousins house because they have enough money to afford that much furniture. It's weird; he hurts as much as his love does.

It's January and time for a new school year and their grandfather couldn't wait to throw them out on their asses. Finally he'd have the house all to himself, away from having to give a whooping all the time and having them wreck his morning by trying to make him spend his money, all the time, although normally he wouldn't mind finding out things from the, oldest one, about famous people and talking about them to him or just having him do things for him that's about the computer, oh well at least they're out of his house. He rushed them out of the house in his own rash and unreasonable nature. The youngest one started rambling on about why he should go to school because he is a real g while the other one just let the cool breeze rustle his hair. He was better but still grieving, he was still angry inside but he thought what if he didn't move away from him, what if he's been kidnapped by robbers and his parents sold the things in the house for drug money, or what if he was killed. It's too much to worry about, especially since he has to deal with a racial that hates his own race that drives, well white children, to and from school. When the two brothers walked up to him he starts going off on them and starts calling them banana peeling nigley baboons. That the bus was for children with a future and that they should go be rappers, get into a beef, and then shoot each other, and then he drove off leaving smoke in their faces. The first day of school was to start off like this, pathetic.

The week before summer vacation told a certain story to their lives. First his brother got a whooping at breakfast for calling a woman on the phone a bitch and kept cussing her out. At first he tried to run but he tripped over a game controller his grandfather told him to put away. Then they headed off to school and their fat bus driver wouldn't let them on the bus, as usual, but it's gotten to the point that he hurries everyone else on the bus and drives off before they could get there, later on they finally learn to not go to the bus, and they'd make it to school on time. His teacher was new; she was a white woman who had just moved from Thailand, with her husband that had helped the people that had diseases. At about 2 minutes into the class period a new student was introduced into the class period, by his grandmother, and wore his hair in a ponytail. His grandmother walked him in a casual manner, she's 68 years old and a retired working industrial woman, but she use to be a burlesque dancer in her younger age. She carried a purse that could fit almost anything, she wore her gray hair with white streaks in a ponytail, her nails were painted blue, and her hazel colored eyes were covered by her old fashioned glasses. The afro kid stared at that creature until he fell back in love. A thousand and one kisses smooched and melted his frozen heart cleansed his soul. The piece of his discarded heart found its way back into him.

It was all perfect, having his favorite love back into his life, to have those special moments where the talks, the kisses, the touches, the spitting in his mouth and his clenches, all to himself, it should have gone that way, but his heart only melted for a few seconds until froze again, he didn't even bother to look at him anyway, but his love was truly happy to be back with him and smiled uncontrollably. Recess was just the same, he paid him no attention, no matter how hard his love tried to get him to talk to him. It had gotten so bad that he wouldn't walk home with him anymore. Usually they wouldn't walk to school because his mother would sober then but they would walk home together when his father was "stuck at work" and they would, at least, have a little time together but now it's just turning into a memory. He would come over and get a blank stare from him. He gave him a hug but he wouldn't move his arms, the afro kid had no choice but to let him in when he came over because of his nature but he will hold a grudge against you if you hurt him bad enough. In fact he didn't even sit on the same sofa together, every time the cutie got a chance to be with him alone with him he would ask why he was acting this way, but he would always shake his head, he knew what he did to him well he thought, and the cutie would try everything he knew about flirting on the kid but he would sit there and stare at him with a cold face, nothing affected him. That Brooklyn cutie went home confused and went to his room, held a pillow, and cried himself to sleep. It was bad enough that he didn't care for the cutie anymore but it only grew worse and worse, day by day. The middle of the summer vacation was supposed to be the cuties day to finally get him back not matter what. He baked cookies, put on his locket, ran pass the rooms of unopened boxes, and went to the afro kids' house. His brother answered the door and started questioning the cutie about the cookies, the locket, about everything, so he just lied and said that his girlfriend gave him the locket and made the cookies and want to gave his brother them to taste. The youngest one asked if they were good and took two. The cutie didn't care he just went inside and turned the corner to finally see his cutie, but, instead of seeing him reading as usual, he was passing kisses to an afro ponytailed mulato girl. It was an awkward silence and both stared at him for a few seconds, he clenched his hand the bag of cookies were in. he wanted to cry, yell, and raise hell, but he couldn't, the afro kids granddad came by and started talking to them and asked for a cookie, and he gave him the whole bag. So he just sucked it up and stayed a while, he was always a strong willed little person. All those hours he spent with them, from having his brother bother them, to have his grandfather take over the, from seeing them kiss. The only good thing was that they would never kiss like him and that afro kid; they would always kiss on the cheeks. After awhile he went home and after a few hours of tears and heartache he whipped his face, put on his shoes and went for a walk to relieve a lot of stress. His grandmother was passed out on the couch with wine bottles scattered all over the floor with a cigarette in her hand. It was late and there weren't anyone outside and sometime away from people helped him cope with this and think. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get through to him. He didn't think that he was going to find out that he was lying to him. He started thinking even harder and wondered what he should he do, then he stared at his locket and thought of the first time he'd gotten the locket and those moments of peace and happiness between them. What was even more sincere about it was that they almost gave their virgins sols to one another. They loved each other that much and wanted to try it for the first time, even though they didn't it still ran through their minds. Only a few seconds later a car came onto the side walk and knocked him backwards into a brick mail box and busted his open head and cracked his skull. Unconscious and bleeding he laid there with a blood stained locket… would it actually be the end of everything?

To be continued


End file.
